thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Viktor Sycamore
Viktor Sycamore is a Mentor character created by Yoonie. Please do not steal his information, lunaii or real life picture. He is the Mentor for the District 2 tributes. 'Viktor Sycamore' Age: 30 District: 2 Gender: Male Picture: Lunaii: Personality: Viktor is a cold and cruel person, who enjoys creating hell on earth for everyone he dislikes or hates. He is merciless in his tributes, and he won´t sugarcoat anything with them. If he really thinks they´re not good enough for the Games, then he´ll say so. Viktor has a soft spot for tributes who remind him of himself, before the Games though. How he won his games: Viktor won his games by being a brutal, unforgiving career tribute, just like a lot of the other Victors from District 2. He volunteered the games, and quickly became a fan-favorite both for people in the Capitol and people in District 2. He and his District Partner Alexa had the best Chariot that year, completely outshining every other tribute, even their career allies. He did very well in training, and earned himself the highest score in the games, an eleven. In the bloodbath, he also dominated from the start, just like in the pre-Games. He got five kills, two of them on small girls from District 5 and 3. This made him even a more liked tribute in the Capitol, but his allies started to hold a bigger and bigger grudge against him. He led them with a cruel hand, and didn´t allow them any freedom, as demonstrated when he killed the District 4 girl when she tried to argue with him. The rest of the careers were terrified of him, and in the end they ended up making a plan to take him down. But on the night that they were gnna assassinate him while he was sleeping, a horde of wildebeast mutts attacked them and stomped both the District 1 tributes to death and almost killed Viktor, leaving him dangerously wounded. Alexa and the District 4 male got away by the skin of their teeth away from the savannah, while Viktor was left bleeding in a treetop, with dousins of leathal mutts right under him. Amazingly, it was staying up in the tree that saved him, because not many hours later, a whirlwind attacked the Arena. Everyone but him and Alexa died, and soon she came to hunt him down. She found him in his tree, as the wildebeasts had left long before the whirlwind arrived. But when she started to climb up, Viktor used his last breath to cut down a branch with his sword. Alexa wasn´t fast enough to rect and got it smack in the face, and she fell down and broke her neck. Moments later, Viktor was crowned Victor and taken by hovercraft back to the Capitol. Mentoring style: Viktor will be harsh and will treat his tributes like thrash if they don´t prove themselves to be worth his time. He was a career in his Games, so of course he expects nothing different from his pupils. He won´t hesitate to give them a hard time if they mess up in some way. He will only give sponsor gifts when they either really, really need it or when he feels they deserve it. Category:Characters Category:Mentors Category:Males Category:District 2 Category:Yoonie